A Very Noasay Halloween
by Kelsica2
Summary: It was October Thirty-First, known to pretty much everybody as Halloween. Some people love it. Some people hate it more than anything. Noah would fall into the latter category. Noah/Lindsay


Happy Halloween! May your holiday be filled with candy and Noah/Lindsay! X3

This was a submission for DeviantArt's TDI Fanon/Crack week, for the Holiday theme. But, it's Halloween, so why not submit it here, too?

Main pairing: Noah/Lindsay

Side pairings: Cody/Katie, Geoff/Courtney, Duncan/LeShawna, Trent/Sadie, Harold/Bridgette and Beth/Justin

Well, hope you like it! And once again, Happy Halloween!!

* * *

It was October Thirty-First, known to pretty much everybody as Halloween.

Some people love it. Some people hate it more than anything.

Noah would fall into the latter category.

"Come on, Noel, let me see how your costume fits!" Lindsay made the finishing touches to her hair and took a step back so she could see herself in the full length mirror by the entrance to her house. She was wearing a one-strapped white fur dress that came down to her mid-thighs and a chunky necklace made from white rocks. She had her bangs curled and had pulled her hair back into a bun. She looked exactly like a blonde, shapelier Wilma Flintstone.

"_For the last time, my name is Noah_," a voice grumbled from behind the bathroom door. "_And I refuse to go out in public in such a ridiculous outfit!_"

"But it's Halloween!" Lindsay whined, facing the door he was sulking behind. "And if you don't go to Geoff's party with me, my costume won't be nearly as cute!"

Noah scoffed. "_Why, because you'll look exceedingly great compared to how exceedingly stupid I'll look_?"

Lindsay put her hands on her hips. "Sweetie, can't you just try to have fun at this party? Just for once? You totally ruined my sister's party for me last week!"

"_That's because it was a baby shower and I had the only trace of testosterone for miles_," Noah retorted.

"Still, you won the door prize!"

"_Lindsay, what do you expect me to do a gift certificate for a manicure_?"

Lindsay tapped her chin in thought and suggested, "Uh… Give it to me?"

After getting the silent treatment from him, Lindsay sighed and knocked on the door. "Please come out, Noah. This party's going to be fun. Everybody's going to have silly costumes on, so nobody will even care what you look like."

"_But _I'll _care_," Noah rebutted. "_I do have a _little_ bit of self-pride, you know_."

"Halloween isn't about self-pride!" Lindsay argued. "It's about the birth of Jesus Christ and… and Santa Claus and that scary green monster guy from that Dr. Seuss book who tries to steal all the gifts from the Whos and-"

"_Wrong holiday, sweetheart_," Noah interrupted, his voice full of impatience. "_You're thinking of Christmas._"

"Oh.. Right. Um…" She scratched her head in thought. "Then it's about the _resurrection _of Jesus Christ… and the bunny rabbit with all the chocolate eggs and-"

"_That's Easter_."

"Oh…" Lindsay tapped her chin. Gasping, she yelled, "Wait, I got it! Noah, Halloween isn't about impressing people with your big brain and fancy sweater vests. It's just about having fun and dressing up in something you usually would never wear."

"_Well, this costume certainly falls into that category_," Noah grumbled.

"Just try to let loose and enjoy yourself for once, for me?" Lindsay pleaded. She giggled and added, "If it make you feel any better, Katie's making Cody dress up like Raggedy Andy to go with her Raggedy Anne costume…"

Noah grunted in approval. "_I guess that's a little more humiliating than _this…"

"Geoff convinced Courtney to dress like Foxxy Cleopatra so he could go as Austin Powers," Lindsay told him.

"_Whoa… How'd he manage _that _with his life still in tact_?"

"Duncan's making LeShawna go as a hooker so he can dress up like a pimp."

"_Whoa… Once again, how'd he manage _that _with his life still in tact_?"

"And Sadie's making Trent dress like Mickey Mouse to go with her Minnie costume…"

"… _No comment_."

"Bridgette's going as Tinker Bell, so she's making Harold dress up like Peter Pan."

"… Too many _comments_."

"Oh, and guess who Beth and Justin are going as?" She didn't wait for an answer and blurted out, "Laa Laa and Winky the Teletubbies!"

Noah was silent, for once, until he asked, "_Is Justin going as Winky_?"

"Yep."

"_And that's the gay one, right_?"

"I think so."

"… _Okay, let's get going before I change my mind_."

He unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, showing Lindsay how the costume she bought for him looked for the first time. With a sleeveless black and orange fur coat, giant blue necktie, and shoes shaped like huge, caveman feet, Noah made a pretty good Fred Flintstone.

Lindsay jumped up and down on her bare feet and clapped happily. "Yay, we're totally going to win the costume contest!"

Noah sighed, and couldn't help but smile. "I don't know. I might vote for Justin out of pity…" He thought it over and shook his head. "Naaaaah…" He shrugged. "Too bad you didn't make me dress as Dino. That would have gotten us a win for sure…"

Lindsay's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! That's a great idea, honey!" Noah's face drooped as Lindsay reached for the phone by the table next to her. "I'll call the costume shop and see if they can send one over really quick!"

Noah jumped over and slammed the phone back down on the receiver. "You and I need to go over the basics of sarcasm later…"

The doorbell rung, which made Lindsay squeal and clap her hands. "Ooooh, that must be Duncan and LeShawna here to pick us up!" She skipped happily over to the door, Noah stomping close behind her. However, when Lindsay flung the door open, Noah's sour mood melted and he fell to the floor laughing.

LeShawna was wearing a long red coat with faux zebra trim, matching red pants with matching faux zebra cuffs and a zebra print pimp hat. There was a gold ascot around her neck, not to mention a copious amount of bling. She was also sporting a classic pimp cane.

As if that wasn't enough, her boyfriend was a heck of a sight to see.

Duncan, scowling worse than he ever scowled before, was decked out in a flaming red bustier, along with a matching red mini skirt with a long slit by his left thigh and black thigh high boots. He had a white feather boa draped around his neck and a long blonde wig placed on his head, hiding his manly fauxhawk.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled at Noah and Lindsay, who, after registering in her mind what was so funny, joined her boyfriend in a good giggle. "The stupid costume shop mixed up our sizes and we couldn't get it fixed in time!"

They continued to laugh at the couple, mostly at Duncan, while LeShawna added, "Yeah, my scrawny baby boy kept falling out of my bootylicious pants. Can't help but think it's karma biting you in the butt for trying to make your girlfriend dress like a second-rate skank."

"Excuse me for wanting to show off my sexy babe to everyone," Duncan said, wrapping an arm around her and smiling for the first time since they arrived.

LeShawna didn't look flattered. "Flattery ain't getting you nowhere." She yanked his arm off of her. "We're still going." She jabbed her cane toward his car and ordered, "Now get in the car, Jasmine!" She smacked him on the butt, **hard**, and strutted toward the vehicle with a pimp-like swagger. Duncan, pouting like a giant baby, followed behind her, trying to keep what little dignity he had left in tact.

As Noah followed them, trying to keep himself calm and composed, he noticed Lindsay was still inside, peering out confusedly. "Are you okay?"

Lindsay scratched her head, still looking very perplexed. "I thought his name was _Duncan_. Now he's changed it to _Jasmine_? I'm so confused. I thought I was finally getting this name thing down," she sighed, gripping her aching head.

Noah sighed, walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'll explain it to you in the car." He gave her a small kiss and added, "Just don't get up if Dun- I mean _Jasmine_ glares at us while I do."

* * *

Jasmine seems like the classic hooker name. No offense to anyone named Jasmine who is not a prostitute XD

LeShawna's costume: Http :// www . Zoogstercostumes . com

Duncan's costume (Just imagine different colored boots and a boa XD): http :// www . Halloweenstore . com

You all should know what Lindsay and Noah's costumes looked like, if you ever watched the Flintstones.

Well, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Already read it?


End file.
